


Promoting Loyalty

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Large Cock, Magic, Magic Cock, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Salem gives Cinder a hands on demonstration on how to ensure the loyalty of your followers.





	Promoting Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime before season three so no horrible scarring and missing limbs for Cinder.

Salem sat alone in her throne room. She was waiting for the future fall maiden. She wanted to give her little protege some advise regarding the treatment of subordinates.

The dark queen sat up when she heard the chink of glass slippers approaching. Cinder strutted in confidently. Her long dark hair, as well as her chest bounced slightly with every step. Her red dress was scandalously short, showing off her shapely legs. At a glance it looked like she wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, but Salem knew that Cinder wore a tight pair of booty shorts for modesty’s sake.

“You wished to speak with me, ma’am?”  
“Indeed. Come closer”, Salem said and beckoned Cinder. She obeyed. Cinder even held her gaze, something only very few people even attempted. She was a proud one, and Salem knew that she needed to learn some humility or suffer for it.

“I couldn’t help but overhear a rather harsh scolding you gave Emerald and Mercury. Was that truly necessary?”, Salem asked. Cinder looked surprised.  
“That’s what you wanted to talk about? Those two acted on their own and risked exposing us for virtually no gain. A rebuke was in order, ma’am”.  
“Maybe so. However, they acted as a team, correct? They should both get punished in equal measure then. You wouldn’t want to disrupt their teamwork by playing favorites, no?”, Salem asked.  
“But… ma’am, I did punish them equally. I’’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re implying.”, Cinder said, looking at the dark queen skeptically. Salem waved her hand dismissively.  
“I would hardly call it fair that Emerald cries herself to sleep because her mistress was upset with her while Mercury gets to bed you right after”

Cinder’s eyes widened.  
“How do you…?”  
“Know that you’re using the boy for pleasure? Please, Cinder, who do you take me for? I know everything that happens within these walls, and much of what happens outside of them”, Salem said. The sight of Cinder’s proud facade crumbling just a little bit amused her.  
“So… are you telling me to stop?”  
“There are two options. The first is, as you say, for you to stop fucking Mercury. The other one would be to do Emerald also. The latter is the preferable option I think. The girl is crazy about you. Some affection, no matter how superficial and purely physical it might be can go a long way to ensure her continued and unconditional loyalty”, Salem said. Her white lips curled up into a smile when Cinder blushed at the thought of having sex with Emerald.  
“Not to mention that it’s a fantastic way to test her obedience”, the dark queen added.

Cinder swallowed audibly and tried to regain her composure. She took a deep breath, straightened her back and pushed her ample chest out.  
“Do you really think that’s necessary, ma’am? Girls aren’t necessarily my… preference”, Cinder said. Salem raised an eyebrow.  
“You doubt me? Maybe a demonstration will help to convince you of the wisdom I’m trying to impart to you”, she said and rose from her throne. A wave of her hand opened her black gown and let it fall to the ground. Cinder gasped at the sight.

Before her stood the most dangerous woman in all of Remnant, stark naked. Salem’s body was shapely, her breasts big and firm, and her hips invitingly broad. Her unnaturally white skin was perfectly smooth. Even her nipples were white, only a shade darker than the rest of her body.

“Wow”, Cinder mouthed and shook her head right after. Salem supposed that Cinder found her _stunning_ and smiled to herself. Then she sat back down and put her legs up on the armrests of her throne. The future fall maiden’s eyes looked like they might pop out of her skull any second.

“Come closer, Cinder”, Salem said. She hesitated, her eyes glued to her mistress’ porcelain-like vagina. “I am waiting”, the exposed woman said with an edge to her voice. Cinder finally obeyed and quietly stepped in front of her.  
“Ma’am, I…”, she stammered.  
“You will get down on your knees and eat my pussy”, the dark queen ordered, smiling. Salem loved watching the little maiden struggle to maintain her prideful demeanor when faced with a task she was reluctant to undertake yet could not refuse.

Salem watched her go down in a fluid motion and licked her lips in anticipation as the little ladies face inched ever closer to her vagina. Cinder began with a tentative lick along Salem’s slit.  
“Cinder, a little more enthusiasm, if you would. Touching me so intimately is a privilege only a hand full of people have enjoyed. Make the most of it”, Salem chided, placed a hand on Cinder’s velvety hair and pulled her in. Cinder’s tongue slipped past her smooth labia and began teasing the soft flesh beyond.

As much as it hurt Cinder’s pride, she found Salem’s pussy surprisingly tasty and fragrant. And Salem might not have been all that wrong about it being a privilege. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something excited Cinder about eating out this dark goddess, and making her sigh felt strangely rewarding.

While Cinder was getting into it, Salem found her performance lacking. She had certainly gotten a kick out of seeing her face between her legs and feeling a warm tongue digging into her vagina again after too many years, but Cinder’s performance was clumsy, at best.  
“You weren’t lying when you said girls weren’t your preference”, Salem said, sounding bored. She removed her hand from Cinder’s head, leaned back and looked down at her with displeasure written all over her face.

“I’m sorry if my performance is not to your liking, ma’am”, Cinder said. Salem had never heard her sound so meek before.  
“Do you masturbate, Cinder?”, Salem asked, which made Cinder blush. “Of course you do. Try doing to me what you do to yourself”. Cinder swallowed a lump in her throat. Then she reached out and began rubbing Salem’s pussy with her fingers. They quickly slipped between the puffy white lips and sank deeper. Hot, slippery flesh coiled tightly around them and Salem sighed contently.

Doing it this way felt more familiar to Cinder, and while she fingered her mistress, her thumb went looking for Salem’s clitoris. The dark queen actually moaned when she found it.  
“Finally”, Salem said and petted Cinder’s head appreciatively. It gave the little maiden goosebumps.

Salem’s hips began moving on their own as she got more excited.  
“You have no idea how long it’s been, Cinder”, she moaned, pinching her own nipples. Her underling grew bolder as Salem’s pussy got wetter. She placed her lips around the dark lady’s clit and sucked, making her hiss pleasurably. The indecent sounds of rapid fingering and sucking along with moans and sighs from both women resounded in the large throne room. Cinder was so intoxicated by Salem’s smell and taste, as well as the entire situation she had found herself in, that she barely even noticed the heat building up in her little shorts.

“Oh, yes! Ah! Cinder! Mmmh!”, Salem groaned when she came. She pulled Cinder’s head in again and rubbed her dripping pussy all over her beautiful face as she road out her climax. The fall maiden was so flustered that she tried to keep licking Salem as much as possible, despite how blatantly the dark queen stepped all over her pride. It just didn’t seem to matter all that much at the time.

However, regardless of how much Salem had needed that orgasm, and regardless of how comfortable Cinder had gotten with pleasuring her, Salem was not yet satisfied. Something was missing.  
“Was that so bad?”, Salem asked, sounding almost like she talked to a child that needed comforting. Cinder’s face was flushed and glistened from the honey Salem had rubbed all over it. The little maiden shook her head which pleased Salem.  
“However, you could’ve done better, no?”  
“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’ve just never done this before”, Cinder said, lowering her head. She couldn’t decide which was more humiliating: being talked down to like that, or that her performance left Salem dissatisfied.  
“Well, how about we try something you have doubtlessly done before then?”, Salem asked.

One of her hands moved between her legs and hovered just above her crotch. Her fingers began to move rhythmically and a black vapor seemed to gather underneath it. Cinder watched the black haze growing thicker, consolidating, covering Salem’s beautiful pussy completely. The vapor kept gathering, forming protrusions on Salem’s crotch. They grew and grew, and when Salem finally removed her hand Cinder found herself face to face with a large cock and an impressive pair of testicles of pitch black color.  
“Go ahead. Touch it”, Salem said, admiring the sight of Cinder’s face half-hidden behind her cock.

Cinder’s fingers gingerly grasped the thick shaft before her eyes. It felt like the real deal, warm and hard. Her other hand cupped Salem’s balls. The sack felt smooth and the balls themselves weighed heavily in her hand. Soft sighs showed that Salem actually felt her caresses. Cinder’s heart was beating fast. Salem’s engorged member genuinely excited her. The scent of Salem’s pussy had gotten replaced by an odor that was entirely more… manly. It made Cinder’s mouth water. She wanted to know if the taste was also different.

Salem was delighted to see that Cinder was less timid when faced with a penis. The girl wrapped her lips around Salem’s glans and stuffed her mouth eagerly. Within seconds half of the pitch black appendage had disappeared inside Cinder’s mouth and bumped against the back of her throat.  
“Oh, yes..”, Salem hissed and put her hand back on Cinder’s head, holding her in place. The girl had definitely done this before. Her tongue tirelessly slithered all over her cock. When Salem allowed her to pull away again, she paused to lick her tip thoroughly before releasing it with a smack of her lips.

“How is it, Cinder?”, Salem asked. Cinder stroked her cock and looked at her for a long moment.  
“G-good. I like it, ma’am”, she said softly, making Salem smile.  
“And what do we say when we receive something good?”  
“T-thank you”. Content with her obedient little protege, Salem made herself comfortable.  
“Continue”, she said. Without hesitation Cinder pushed her face into the base of Salem’s cock. She took a deep breath before moving further down to the balls. She lifted one of them, marveled at its weight once more before kissing it, first tentatively, then harder. Eventually she just pushed it into her mouth and sucked it.

Salem moaned and fondled her own breasts. Cinder was infinitely better at this than eating pussy. Getting her cock stroked and balls worshiped simultaneously was something she could definitely get used to. Cinder knew exactly how hard she could suck to really make her feel it without it being painful.

After a while, Salem yearned for Cinder’s mouth on her cock again, however, the girl had different plans. Instead of rising she went further down. Salem gasped when Cinder’s tongue wiggled between her luscious butt cheeks, looking for her anus. The dark lady chuckled and adjusted herself to give Cinder easier access.  
“You naughty little thing. If you wanted to eat ass you should’ve said so from the beginning. Did Mercury teach you that?”, Salem asked lasciviously. Cinder’s looked up at her sheepishly.  
“No, ma’am. I tried doing that to him once and he… was not enthused”.  
“Well, I invite you to pleasure me however you see fit. I trust your judgment”, Salem said kindly, though the arousal was still plain in her voice.

The dark queen cried out when Cinder’s tongue forced its way into her tight hole. The threefold attack of getting her dick stroked, balls fondled and butt licked felt fantastic. Cinder did it all enthusiastically and with skill. Both women took pleasure in the lustful moans of the other, and Salem’s encouragement filled Cinder with a strange sense of pride. Pleasuring this woman was a delight. Even though she had disregarded Salem’s earlier comment, at that moment with her tongue in the dark lady’s ass, she felt privileged.

Meanwhile, Salem was quickly approaching her next orgasm. Every stroke, every caress and every lick added to the boiling warmth building up in her loins, not to mention the sight of Cinder’s pretty face hidden under her balls. The girl really knew what she was doing.

When Salem was just about ready to burst, and her cock throbbed, Cinder picked up the pace, rubbing it furiously. She squeezed her mistress’ balls tightly and licked her butt more forcefully than before. Salem’s hips bucked, eager for release, the dark lady dug her fingers into her hair and with a cry of primal pleasure, she came. Thick ropes of syrupy semen shot out of the pitch black phallus, covering Salem’s large breasts and face. The climax must’ve lasted for at least a minute, in which Salem cried out and moaned ceaselessly. Similarly, Cinder kept milking her the entire time, draining as much of the pure white sap as possible.

By the end of it, both women were breathing hard. Salem licked her lips and enjoyed the savory flavor of her own cum. She assumed a normal sitting position and straightened her back. Then she grabbed Cinder and pulled her in for a deep kiss, hugging her tightly. The girl reciprocated immediately. Their bodies squished together, smearing Cinder’s red dress with sticky white. The future fall maiden looked at Salem expectantly when their lips parted again.  
“Clean me up”, the dark lady said. Cinder fidgeted on her lap, unsure of what she was saying. “Use your tongue”. A smile played about Cinder’s lips before she went to work. She licked the thick stuff off of Salem’s face as if it were the sweetest honey. Its aroma and taste made her sigh with pleasure.

Later, Salem sat on her throne. Her back was straight and her legs were crossed. The fact that she was still naked didn’t take away from her regal countenance. Meanwhile, Cinder stood at attention. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was covered in dried up semen.  
“How do you feel, Cinder?”, Salem asked.  
“I feel very good, ma’am”, she said with a smile on her face.  
“I hope you understand the value of the advice I gave you now”.  
“Yes, ma’am. I think I will call for Emerald immediately and put it to use. Thank you”, Cinder said and turned on her heel to leave. She was almost out the door when Salem added: “Maybe you should have a wash first”. Cinder paused and looked at her ruined dress. She nodded at the dark lady and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Salem's another character I've wanted to write about for a long time (Cinder too I guess?).
> 
> I was inspired to finally see this through by looking at some SalemxCinder art by @JLullabyme on twitter. Warning: some of his stuff is... extreme? of questionable character? In any case, look it up at your own discretion and don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> In other news, I am not disappointed with Volume 6 so far, but only because I didn't expect them to do it well to begin with. Salem's and Ozpin's backstory is incredibly lackluster.


End file.
